Although the importance of communication to marital success has been frequently noted, there remains a lack of empirical findings concerning how various communication skills effect the relationship of mrried couples. This study will utilize measures of communication effectiveness and marital satisfaction to evaluate and compare two group training programs designed to improve the communication of couples. In addition, the relationship between effective communication and marital satisfaction will be investigated. The Minnesota Couples Communication Program, developed in 1969, employs a non-normative approach in teaching couples how to communicate about their relationship and become more aware of their interactions. In contrast, the Behavioral Communications Training Program recently developed by the investigators, uses directive procedures. Objectives of this program are to teach couples how to increase the frequency of mutually reinforcing messages and to develop negotiating and contracting skills. Volunteer couples will be recruited from the community and randomly assigned to one of the programs or a wait-list condition. A minimum of two groups of each condition (thirty couples) will be trained over four three hour sessions by male and female co-instructors. All subjects will be evaluated one week prior to and following training, and again six weeks later. Evaluation of communication effectiveness will include both self-report and behavioral measures. Marital satisfaction will be measured by two self-report questionnaires, one reflecting global perceptions, the other linked to specific behavioral referents.